Being Mischevious
by Werewolf Rights Activist
Summary: oneshot... she just wanted him to feel better. i guess it was my last shot to get something out before tonight.


Being Mischevious

It's just a one-shot… it came to me… -shrug-

Disclaimer – none of this is mine. The legal system is weird. Please, don't provoke the lawyers!

I saw him in the study, alone, obviously avoiding everyone; he seemed so depressed, so vulnerable. The bottle of Fire Whiskey was more then half gone in front of him and as he went to pour himself another glass I finally decided to intervene.

"Remus, you know in the morning that stuff is only going to make you feel worse. And frankly I don't want to deal with a hung over werewolf tomorrow."

"Nymphadora, how kind of you to put in your point of view, I'll take that into consideration next time I care how I feel after I drink." Remus said this all with a straight face and that both impressed and frightened the shit out of me. I was forced to use another tactic.

"You know Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to get pissed because he was gone," I said. I knew it was harsh but I had to do it.

"Dora," he sighed, "please I'm being nice don't do that."

"Oh please Remus you're always nice," I say as I take the seat next to him. "What else would I expect from you?"

He said something I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked.

"Expect the wolf." That was all he said.

I didn't know how to respond. He was drunk. The only person he ever talked to about his lycanthropy was Sirius and he was gone; dead. Was I supposed to console him? He was the older one, the dependable one, shouldn't this situation be reversed?

"Remus, the Wolf" I honestly didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say! _'Remus it sucks that you're a werewolf and I'm sorry for you.' _

Well that was a definite NO considering I'm almost 100 certain that he's aware, painfully aware, that his lycanthropy sucks. Also I'm guessing the last thing he wants is pity.

"You don't have to say anything," he said with a tone in his voice that reminded me of a small boy that was promised a new broom for his birthday but only got a book.

"No," I said as forcefully as I could. "You've had to go through so much in you life. So much lose, heartache, pain, suffering, it isn't fair."

He finally looked at me and I couldn't understand why I had never realized how amazing his eyes were before then. They were this hazel/gold color that (as cliché as it sounds) took my breath away. "We both know Nymphadora nothing in life is ever fair. Look at the world we live in, look at the people we know, look at Harry."

I couldn't think. All I wanted was to crawl into a ball and wait till the war was over. I knew I couldn't dwell on the war though because if I did, I would start balling, and I didn't want to cry in front of Remus. So I thought of the first jovial thing I could think off.

"You know you are a very insightful drunk." I gave him a crooked smile. I swear on Merlin I saw a smile threaten to pull on his lips… they were very nice lips. _WOAH! _Where did that come from? Good thing that Remus started talking and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well I wasn't always like that," he said with a small chuckle, a very small chuckle.

"What responsible, insightful, dull?"

"Hey! I was not dull! Remember I _was_ a Marauder!"

"Yeah," I said, "but I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for Sirius swearing it."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing it's just… well let's just say I'd never use you and mischief in the same sentence." I gave him a small smirk. "You, you're so enclosed, you're private. I'm sorry I just don't see you ever being, at all mischievous." He raised an eyebrow at me.

_Alright why am I having so much fun giving him a hard time. I know who he is. What he was like, Sirius told me. He told me able Moony. So why again was I mocking him? _

Once again thought Remus interrupted my thoughts, just not the way he did before. His lips were on mine.

"Remus… what-what are you doing?" I asked him thought I knew it came out jumbled.

"Being mischevious," he said and then with a fluid motion he had my back to the sofa we had both been sitting on and he was hovering over me, kissing me. H_ow is this happening, how was I letting it happen? But he was very good at this. As his tongue sought entrance to my mouth I granted it and moaned as his hands started to roam my body. Oh screw it! I wanted this, I wanted him!_

huh! Wouldn't you know it… the day before HBP comes out I have inspiration. That's life… it blows!

Anyway please review and for thoughts of you who are just itching to get your hands on a copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince…. We have less then 24 hours left to wait :D

Hopefully J.K doesn't kill off Lupin for if she does she will have many people I know wanting to cause her much! physical pain. And that would be a sad thing because then we wouldn't know how the story ends so please don't kill our Remmy J.K _pwease_ :(


End file.
